Searching for the lost lamb
by Dynetyven
Summary: Dean has been in a coma for 3 years, John is dead, and Sam is gone. By Dean side is Bobby and Ellen. The hunt for what happened to Sam starts. Dark AU.
1. 1 Prolog

**A/N: **This is a dark AU where Sam is lost, after Dean has been in a coma for years, this story started in season 2 episode 1, where John striked a deal with the yellow eyed demon, that just didnt hold up his end of the bargain, but then he is a demon right?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural at all, this is all fun.

* * *

It had been months, since the accident. Since the attempted murder on Dean, and the death of John. Sam had been at Dean's side, when John had passed away. The second John was gone, Dean had collapsed and slipped back to the coma. Sam had sat by his side for weeks, however the hospital needed the bed, so finally Sam caved in and sent Dean to a nice nursing home, where they could handle comatose patients. Sam had been in the room, he made a devils trap at the door, and the window, he made a protection sign under Dean's bed, not on the floor but on the bed. He had not moved away from Dean, except to burn John.

As the months passed, the two brothers barely moved. Sam sat on a chair with his laptop, and a crowbar hidden in Dean's closet, searching for hunts, leads to where Yellow eyes, could be found. Sam nursed Dean, never thinking about anything else than revenge, one day he finally got up, he walked over to Dean leaned in over him, and whispered in his ear, "I will come back soon Dean, I will hunt this demon down, and kill him, then I will come back to you. I promise." However the days became weeks, the weeks months, before finally turning into years.

One day after three years, while Bobby and Ellen were sitting by Dean's side, as they did every year, on his birthday. Something happened. Dean woke up screaming Sam´s name. Ellen and Bobby looked at each other, and called in a nurse, that called a doctor. Dean was checked over, and questioned for a little while, before he fell into a deep sleep. Ellen stayed with Bobby, as they called Jo to hear, if the road house was fine, and if she had any news on Sam. There was no change, at her end. Ellen sighed, and sat down, on the bed beside Dean. He needed to get his hair cut, she would fix him right up, however they knew, it would take a long time, for him to resume his former condition.

The next time Dean woke up, he asked for Sam, however none answered him, as there was test to be run, to know what kind of damage he had gotten. However all the test showed, that there was no damage at all. Dean kept asking, and finally Ellen told him, that Sam had been missing, for over two and a half years ago. None had heard from him, ever since he had left Dean's side. No one knew if he was alive, however Ellen and Bobby had an idea, what had happened. Why Dean had woken up. What had happened to Sam.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	2. 2 Waking up

**A/N: **Dean wasn't just in a coma, he wasn't just shut down, his mind kept racing.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural. This is all fun.

* * *

It was a forest, calm, not a sound. The lake in the forest, made it that more peaceful, he was in a boat, just fishing. He was grinning. As his brother, was catching less fish, than he was, and that just made that day perfect. He had never been in a place like this, it was perfect. Well honestly too perfect, however he would never complain, as at the hut, was Mary his mother, and John his father, they were sitting on the porch, drinking tea, while the strawberry pie, was in the window cooling down. Life was really perfect.

They sat there in the boat, not talking, not uttering one word. The silence between them, was pleasant. However, that had not always been the case, but these days, that was like that. A hunt now and then, a vampire group came by, then the wendigo woke up, there was a skinwalker, that had crossed their path, here in the remote forest. As the sun started to descend, the boat was turned around, and they reached shore, only a few minutes later. They had gotten seven fish between them, however one, of them had only caught one, which of course left the other one, so smug that it would end up with a fight, thought they always, called it training, when Mary and John walked out on them.

Dinner was served, as the night crept in, it would be a long day, as there was a possible hunt for them all the next day. John and Mary did their research, and the other two did the same. Dean read through the newspapers, while Sam sat with his laptop, bitching about the reception to his laptop, in the forest, but no matter how much he complained, he would never leave this place. This was their home, this was their life. They got ready, as they would have to head out, to the nearest town, where the werewolf had been haunting, the place last month.

It was one night to full moon, so tomorrow the hunt would begin, and there was no sympathy for anyone. Given Sam had Jessie by his side, and Dean was well dating twins, however that only worked, as he never took them home, or even places, where they were known, they didn't mind as they had their virtue to keep, not that they had it anymore, Dean had taken care of that a little project, less than a year ago. However he liked them, and they liked him. So it was a win-win situation.

Sam leaned back, and pulled Jessica on his lap, as he watched how the rest finished their supper, Jessica got up, and Sam helped her clean of the table, it was a really nice table, not that Dean could say why, or he could, but he would get slapped, and chances where, they would be shopping for a new table, so he kept his mouth shut. As he leaned back, watching his family work like a union. He loved his family, this was life. It just didn't get better than this. If it could, Dean wouldn't know how.

They were up early the next day. The had all the cars with them. John and Mary drove the four wheel driver, Dean drove the Impala, and Sam drove the SUV. They drove fast, as they knew these roads, like the back of their hands. John was front, Dean was middle and Sam was last. They could switch the order in less than 5 seconds. They had always worked like this, ever since Dean could remember it. He liked, hell no, he loved it. This was life. He could do absolutely nothing for a week, watching reruns of some TV-series, and be content.

Or he could go on a hunt with the family. Which was equally good. A few beers after the hunt, a good nights sleep, and then back track home, where he could get some sleep, and just relax. The Asian twins, where a godsend to him, he knew it. It was his price, for keeping the sonsofbitches down. He loved his work, some times he would hook up with Bobby, or even Gordon. Dean knew Gordon, didn't like Sam, however he didn't care, Gordon wouldn't dare, put a hand on Sammy while he and John were alive. And lets not forget Mary was around.

The job was supposed to be simple. However with all things, there was the Murpy's law, what can go wrong, will go wrong. Dean loved the guy, but his laws sucked, when then turned on him, however when they turned on Sammy, it was just awesome. Dean loved to see his younger brother in trouble, it was like cotton candy and mini sandwiches. He just loved to see Francine fuck up. He couldn't help, but hope he would do it again, as there would never, happen anything bad to him, as the rest of the Winchester's, had his back. Dean was smug, as he could possibly be. He made sure no one saw his face.

The tracking down the werewolf took its time, well by Winchester's standard. As they had a hell of a lot of good researches. The cars split up, and each had their own agenda. John and Mary took the hotel, Dean took the bar, and Sam took the Officer's office. The all knew what to do, and Dean worked his charm with the ladies, and even was cocky enough, to wink at the bartender. He got all the details. About the new girl, that had moved in, about a month ago. However he could not get her name, as she never came to the bar, however this was a very small town, all new all, hence why the villagers, where sure that Sam was working law enforcement.

John and Mary had just as much luck, they found her room, however it was empty. John sat down in a chair facing the door, while Mary walked the hotel room over. Mary was ready, she had everything, she needed and more. John was ready, he had been in the army, he had taught his boys well, so he knew, they could take care of themselves, however it was hard to leave them, when something really nasty, was out there, in the dark, hiding in the shadows, waiting for the next kill, the next thrill.

Dean was out of the bar, when the full moon rose, he looked at it, before getting inside the Impala, he turned on his baby, and heard `Iron man´ with Black Sabbath. He really didn't care much about those werewolves, they made his skin crawl too. He came to the trailer park, where the werewolf had hunted last time, and it would be a safe bet, to say it would hunt here once more. Seeing most trailers, weren't as secure, as normal huts, cabins and houses. Dean wasn't the first there, John and Mary, where there and Sam's SUV was parked there too, however it was empty.

Both John and Dean cursed, however they both apologized, when they saw the look, they got from Mary. Dean was updating his mom and dad, when a scream, that was so high pitched, it could only be from a victim. They all ran towards the scream, and hopefully the werewolf. However when they reaches the area, all they could see was a lot of blood. However it would take a lot more, to spook or even shock, the Winchesters. Dean was happy, that Jessica stayed home, where she was protected, as she had not the right training, and he doubted if she, could ever shoot something, as always, when she squeezed the trigger, she closed her eyes. She was a sweet girl, that was sure, however in a hunt, she would most likely, get them all killed.

So they started to follow the path of the blood. However a few yards away, towards the forest, they found a shoe, that was covered in blood. It was Sammy's, the sound that came from Mary, ran down Dean's spine, the growl, that came from his father, made him want to hunt, this thing down right now, there could be a chance, that Sammy was still alive, even with the amount of blood loss. Dean couldn't really see, how he could function, without any member of his family, however he knew deep down inside him that Sam was still alive, so he ran into the forest, as did John. Mary backtracked, to the four wheel driver, and got into it, as she grabbed the maps, and started the car, she would cut of the werewolves path.

Mary was in tears, as Dean felt the hate, and fear build up, deep inside him. Sam was the family kid, he had done all the things, he had wanted to, going to school and even finding Jessica, marrying her, and letting her in, on the family secret. However none had been upset with Sam, as they call just loved Jessica. She had turned out to be fantastic. John made some gestures, as the track showed that the werewolf had slowed down. John made another pair of gesture and Dean ran to the left. He saw a figure, kneeling down, he heard a weak cough, as he came closer, the werewolf was standing over Sam, and he was still breathing, the coughs where his death rattle, if he didn't get to a hospital right now.

Dean had his silver knife in the belt, and he sneaked up closer, however John shot the sonofbitch, right in the head, with a silver bullet, both ran to Sam, as they heard Mary in the car, Dean lifted, Sam up, as he started to walk, towards the car, as John cleared the way, so he wouldn't stumble on something, however it was going to slow, Sam's blood had already covered Dean's clothes, and they both knew, there was no way he would survive, this injury, but they had to try. When Mary saw Sam she broke down. John took over the wheels as she sat in the back with Dean and Sam. She kissed his blood splattered face, as she kept whispering to him, to hang in there.

Dean had Sam on his lap with a t-shirt on the wounds trying to make the stop bleeding. However the wounds where too big, and he knew he was losing, his best friend, his little brother, his best sparring partner, and more. "_Sam don't leave me, please Sam I cant make it work on my own, we all need you, Sam... Sam come on... SAM!"_

Dean sat straight up in the bed screaming Sam's name before he dropped back into the bed, and was surrounded by a lot of doctors, however he could barely keep himself alive, however he knew one face here, Bobby. He looked at him asking where Sam was. However he never got the question answered, as he was tired and soon slept again.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	3. 3 Getting back in shape

**A/N: **Dean wasn't just in a coma, he wasn't just shut down, his mind kept racing.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural. This is all fun.

* * *

Dean woke up tired, he had never felt so tired, before in his life, Bobby was no where, to be seen, however a woman was by his side, he had never seen her before, but that just didn't mean, she could be good or bad, he had nothing to protect himself with, which was a problem, however just sitting up was hard, and the woman, with the blonde hair, looked at him. Dean wondered, who she was, and why she was there, but before he even got to ask her, she started talking.

"_My name is Ellen Harvelle, my husband William Anthony Harvelle, used to hunt with your father John. Me and Bobby Singer have been taking care of you for the last 3 years. Now you need to calm down, and take it one step at the time, can you do that for me, Dean?"_

Dean nodded, as his head felt like, he had been drinking all night. He wondered, why he had never heard of Ellen, and he wondered, where Sam and was, he was sure he had been gone a day tops, but here, this Ellen person, told him he had been out, for 3 years. 3 goddamned years! Dean was stunned, he sat up, and felt the spinning in his head, however he had never been the good patient. So he swung his feet out of the bed, however by that time, Ellen was at his side, helping him to stand, which he failed at, if Ellen hadn't held him, he would have been face down.

Dean was not used to being helpless, and this didn't make it any better. It absolutely didn't help, that the nurses here, weren't pretty, hell they weren't even his kind, as they were male nurses. Dean frowned, however he could do very little at that moment. Ellen took good care of him, however she avoided, the question about Sam, and Dean started to get worried. When he asked about John, Ellen looked at him, with a sad look, she shook her head, but the look had been enough. Dean closed his eyes, and turned his face away, he felt the tears build up, as he knew what John, had wanted him to do.

Keep an eye on Sam, protect him, and if everything else failed, kill him. Dean wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, while looking out of the window. Dean needed to know, what had happened with John and with Sam, however he wasn't sure, he was going to like either news. He got some juice to drink, and sulked as he really needed a beer, however when he complained, Ellen slapped his head gently, something Dean found very unfair, as he usually never hit a woman back, however Ellen was close, if she wasn't so bossy. Dean was actually slightly scared of her.

"_Hi Ash, do you have any news at all? Put on Jo, I need to talk to her, and make sure the bar is fine, yeah I know you keep telling me, now put on Jo or I swear I will cut your hair while you sleep."_

Ellen went pale, when she got a reply, she looked at Dean, her eyes filled with pain, hate and fear, however Dean had no idea what was going on, or why. All he needed to know, was to where his family was, he needed it more, than food or fluids. Ellen looked at Dean, then sat down on the bedside, she pulled him up, and made sure the pillows behind Dean's back, gave him some support.

"_Bad news?" _

"_My Jo, has decided to follow, a lead on Sam, on her own." _

"_I have to be there." _

"_Listen Dean, don't get on my bad side, just stay there, or I swear I will slap you!"_

The threat sounded real, so Dean just stayed in bed for now. Ellen stayed by his side, till the doctor came back to them, he looked at Dean, walked over what was the last thing he remembered, however it was all a blur. He was stunned, when he was told that his father was dead, that when he had died, the stress had thrown Dean back, into a coma. Dean looked at Ellen, as if she would tell him, this was all a joke. However the look on her face proved the doctor right. Dean was furious, he would not go into a coma, no not him, when he had a job to do, keeping Sam safe was first priority.

"_Where is Bobby, I saw him earlier."_

"_He was here yesterday, however there have been some rumors, that Sam has been spotted. Dean there is no easy way to say it, Sam admitted you here, to this nursing home, he never left your side for over 6 months. Then one day he was gone, no one have heard from him, we don't know, if he is dead or alive, however we have all the hunters we know, looking for him, even Gordon." _

"_No not Gordon, he wants to kill Sam." _

"_True, however there are some more pressing issues, and even Gordon can see, we need every hunter we can gather up."_

Ellen let her hands run through Dean's hair, he looked like he was uncomfortable, and she offered to cut it, he just nodded, while thinking about the news he had gotten, had Sam really turned evil, had he been killed, if so who?. There were enough takers out there, that would want Sam dead, most were demons, and of course Gordon, there would be more, that wanted him dead, however Dean wasn't about to just wait, Ellen got him a wheelchair, and he was helped over in it, she took him to the bathroom, where the stander with the IV was beside him, while she started cutting his hair.

She washed his hair first, Dean just closed his eyes, as he realized he had not had sex with a woman for three years, he wondered for a second, if his best friend down south, would still work, as Sam had always teased him, by saying to Dean.

"_You do know if you don't use it once a week, it will shrink and wither away." _

Dean knew it was a joke, however he wasn't entirely sure, and he wasn't about to check it out, while this Ellen woman was there. He looked at the bathroom, when he realized that, there was weapons hidden here. The devils trap was barely visible, however Ellen had walked, under it and through it, which made Dean relax a little more.

He closed his eyes, and let Ellen wash the hair, and after that cut it, he was tense, as he didn't trust Ellen, however it wasn't like he had many choices. Dean wanted to talk to Bobby when he had been shaved too. He felt more like himself, however he needed someone, that he knew, someone he felt safe around. Someone he could trust, he really needed someone, that knew John and Sam. However Bobby was out on a lead, nothing solid, however he had been on a few, over the years, and that made Dean at least, less worried about his brother.

He ate, but he couldn't eat as much, as he wanted, and there was no burgers or pies, he sulked, as Ellen took him in the wheelchair, to the train his legs and other muscles. He needed to get in shape, yesterday would have been better. However he trained, he didn't care that tears ran down his face, from the exhaustion, and the pain. The nurses wanted him in bed, so did Ellen, however Dean smiled and replied.

"_Sry guys, I don't swing that way, and Ellen your a fine lady, but I am gonna pass as I am sure you would kick my arse if I didn't give you pleasure." _

He winked to her, pretending it was all fine. He didn't like to be weak, and if an old lady could bounce him around, that was just the lowest, he had ever tried, if you didn't count, the waitress in Little Rock in Arkansas.

Dean looked at Ellen, wondering what her plans for him where, as he came to his room, he saw the weapons, the traps, everything that Sam had done to protect him. Dean couldn't help thinking that the reason, Sam had not returned to him was, maybe because he had gone bad, changed sides as their father had feared. Dean was in pain, he tried to say no to the painkillers, however when Ellen put her hands on her hips, and gave him the Mom look, he just caved in and let the nurse drug him up. He was one second about to question Ellen, about the leads they had had, on Sam so far, the next moment he was blinded by the sun. Ellen slept in the chair, and there was a shadow in the doorway, looking at him, however before Dean could focus, the shadow was gone. It had looked human, tall and broad, Dean would have sworn it was Sam, if it had stayed, Sam would never leave him here, and just walk away.

Dean looked at Ellen, she looked so peaceful, however Dean could not sleep any longer he had slept for 3 years, and that had to be enough, he managed to get the wheelchair over to him, however not without waking up Ellen, however when she offered to help him, he snapped at her,

"_I can do this on my own, I'm not paralyzed, only my muscles think they are still on holiday." _

Ellen nodded her head, and followed Dean, the night shift was still there, however Ellen was a lady, that not many dared go up against, she could hold herself, being a wife of a hunter. She let Dean work, in the recovery training room, however it was painstaking slow, however Dean refused to give up, he had to find Sam, and make sure he was fine.

Dean collapsed before lunch, however it was on a mattress, she just found a blanket and covered him, while she sat in the wheelchair, and just looked at the boy on the mattress. He looked so fragile, it had not been that long ago, that he was a really skilled hunter, he had been unlucky, however he was still breathing. That alone was a miracle, and Ellen believed in those these days. If the rumors where right, they would be in over their heads soon enough. Ellen let Dean sleep one hour, then she woke him up, and made him train more again. She would be damned if he wasn't in shape, when the skies fell down.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	4. 4 Getting the first piece of information

**A/N:** Dean is ready for his first hunt in 3 years, however what looks like a simply hunt, goes wrong.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural, AC/DC with back in blakc nor Volbeat with Heaven nor hell.

* * *

Dean woke up in Bobby's house, he had been at the nursing home, for exactly 17 days after he woke up, none of the nurses or doctors, had ever seen such a speedy recovery. He didn't care about it, he just needed space, and a little more training and a lead on Sam. Ellen was gone, she apparently had a bar, Dean didn't really care. He was on a mission, finding Sam, and make sure he was safe. Dean sat back in a chair, while Bobby filled in the missing blanks. His face was cut out of stone, he was angry, however there was no way, he could have changed anything. The yellow eyed demon had tricked John, and double crossed him.

Dean wanted all the details, however Bobby didn't know them all, he had no idea, where Sam had burned and salted down John, so there was no where, where Dean could go and say farewell. Dean was tired, he trained all the time, and he was getting fit fast. He would any time he didn't train, do research, on where Sam could be. However all the leads in the past, where always in the midst of the demon sighting. Dean felt sick, as he didn't want to admit, that Sam could have turned sides. Dean wanted so badly to believe, in Sam's innocence, that he ignored the facts.

Dean wasn't distracted, until Ellen came one day, and with her Jo. Dean looked at the blonde, and knew he wanted her. He didn't however, as he had learned the hard way, that Ellen wasn't one to mess with. Dean looked at Ellen, as she had a stranger with her, he was called Ash, and when Dean asked him about his hair all he got was "Business in front, party in the back!" Dean just nodded as he had no idea, what to say to this hunter, the second he found out, Ash wasn't a hunter he started to yell, as if he couldn't find his own brother, but when it came down to it, he was scared he had lost Sam by now.

Dean sat down, when Bobby had told him to calm down, that what Ash could do with a computer, would make Dean look like, he was in the nursery school in hunting. Dean looked once more at the girl Jo, before looking at Ash, "So you are going to help me find Sam, please do explain, what you can do that I cant." Ash just sat down in front of Dean, threw him a beer, and started to turn on his laptop, as he looked at Bobby for some music, Ellen slapped Ash as Bobby got to get some music on, however it was far from what the rest would have guessed Bobby would hear. However the mellow Jazz was heard through the entire house, but Ash just got up and turned it of.

"No offense Bobby, I kinda like some different tunes." Ash turned on the speakers on the laptop as it played some music that was just up Ash alley. None of the rest had heard about this band. The music was a mixture of country and rock. There was a dark omen over the song. The music it self was fine, even Dean liked it, thought he wasn't about to say it to anyone.

_Well I've heard that the devil is walking around  
I sold my soul way down in the dirt  
But stole it back now forever in debt  
And for a moment I don't even care  
Until I felt his breath at my neck  
And maybe even you can feel it too  
He's on a strike and looking at you _

Dean looked at Ash, however he was in his own world, filling his computer with the latest news on demon sighting and other supernatural creatures, he figures as long as they didn't have a lead on Sam, they might was well get in shape with other hunts, something Dean didn't agree on. However Ash just smiled, as he had the world map on his laptop, and on it was over 50 small red dots. "If you wanna run, through all of these places by foot, be my guest, however give me a day or two and I will have narrowed it down some more. However its really up to you, seeing you have been a vegetable for the last 3 years, I would say a little nice and easy hunt, could turn out interesting, and beside we get too kill one of those bastards."

_Holding on to his words but baby_

_I saw an angel become the devil_

_Still they walk pretty good hand in hand_

_But baby I don't need any of them_

_heaven nor hell_

Dean looked at Bobby, he looked worried, and he agreed with Ash, so did Ellen, and Jo just smiled to him, and nodded. That was it, the nod made him get up and say "First hunt up, I am gonna get changed, fill me in when I am down, make sure I will be back when you have a lead on Sammy." as he walked upstairs. He walked over to the mirror, and looked at the face, that looked back at him, he was in trouble, he needed Sam. Truth was Dean didn't have more to give, he hoped that a hug and a smile from Sam, would refill his batteries. However he wasn't sure that would be enough. The laptop was loud enough for him to hear it, the next he heard, made the small hair on his back stand as he felt it wasn't a coincident that Ash was playing that song.

_Well I've heard that the morning star of a prince_

_Was invoked on a Monday on earth_

_I found his business card in the mud_

_And for a moment I don't even care_

_Until I feel his breath at my neck_

_And maybe even you can feel it too_

_His on a strike and looking at you_

Dean rubbed his face and turned from the mirror, he couldn't recognize his face, it looked different. He could not say what made it different, however it was. He grabbed his stuff, and just threw it into his duffel bag, as he didn't want to waste time, he didn't care if his shirts where crumpled. He walked down and was relieved that the song was over with. He walked into the kitchen where there had been low whispers, however now it was quiet, Dean just thought _great, now they are talking behind my back._

He looked at Ash, that turned the laptop once more to face Dean, as he pointed at a nearby small town, where a Lady in whiter could be haunting a certain road. It had over the last few decades claimed, the life of no less than 7 men. Dean just nodded, and looked at Bobby, the Impala wasn't fixed yet, however he wouldn't work on her, before he found Sam, of course there would be days, where he had nothing to do, where he would take care of his baby, however Sam vs Impala, would never be a hard choice.

Dean looked at the address, and just held out a hand to Bobby, he was given a set of keys, and he walked outside to look at the truck he had gotten. It was a good truck, but nothing like the Impala. However beggars couldn't be choosers, and Dean just made sure, he had all the weapons and rock salt, he would need for this hunt. He would make sure this was done in a night, and return the next day. Dean was in a hurry, not that much that he would get hurt, yet not slow enough, to not get into trouble, Sam was missing and it was literally all, there was in his head.

Dean drove of, as he had found that the truck had a tape recorder, so he had taken his tapes and blasted back to black, while trying to get rid of the omen, from the song Ash had heard earlier. Dean floored it, when he could, and he didn't even care if he got pulled over, of course it would be a pain, however he wasn't in the mood, where he would slow down, as this Lady in white was just another thing, between him and Sam. However Ash and Ellen even Bobby were right, he needed to get back into the game.

Dean had been told that there was a possibility, that the Lady was a woman that had killed her children, before she had killed herself, and there was only one that fit that description. Ava Doringalion. She had killed her children about 45 years ago, however Dean knew that she had been cremated, so it didn't really fit anything, so there was something left, that kept her bound to walk the road. Dean had been told, that her husband still lived in the house, where it all had happened. He had claimed, there wasn't anything wrong, so Dean would use the old trick, of having a car broken down, and have him help him out, while he played the perfect part of a insurance man, not that the car fitted that story, however Dean didn't care.

Dean reached the house, he got out of the car, he had with him some rock salt and his crowbar. He opened the hood, and just made on of the tubes sit loose, as he got ready to walk, the last part of the way down the private road to the husband. However after a few minutes he realized he wasn't alone, right behind him walked the woman in white. He looked at her, as he wasn't sure what she wanted, or the deal was she would be hunting cheating men, and Dean had done his fair share of cheating, back in school.

Dean looked at her, she was pretty, and she wasn't talking, she just walked beside him. She looked at the house from a certain distance, she suddenly stopped as she didn't move closer. Dean stopped and looked at her, her face was in tears, as she was shivering, she was talking, however her throat was slit, so there was no sound coming out, only gargle. Dean looked at her when her arm pointed at the house, he was slightly puzzled. As she wasn't acting entirely, to her part of the Lady in white. However he had lost counts, on how many hunts had turned out, to be something else, than what he had started to hunt.

He turned his back on the ghost, and walked up to the house. He had to knock three times before the light was turned on, he looked the part, and the man came downstairs and looked at him, before letting him in. Dean smiled as he explained the situation, with the truck. However the lights where flickering, and there was very cold in the house, he looked around, ready for the woman to come after him, however nothing happened. Ava stayed away. Something was wrong, however Dean never got to figure out, what was going on, as he was hit in the head, with a baseball bat.

He woke up in a bed, all tied up. He looked around for trace, of what had happened. He recalled the flickering lights, mostly because they were still flickering. Beside the flickering, there was a little tell tell sign. Three girls were standing beside him, Dean jerked when he saw them, he needed to get out of his restrains. However the three girls, with their brain smashed in with a bat, just observed him, until he could hear the heavy footsteps on the stairs, the girls vanished as the door opened up. The man had he bat with him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Dean was about to repeat the crap story, however the man never waited for Dean to talk, the bat found Dean's head so fast, it was light out. The man grunted as he looked, at the young man on the bed, given he wasn't his type, one could get lonely out here, in the middle of nothingness. He looked at Dean as he hit him once more on the knee, just to make sure he wouldn't be running should he get free. However the man was interrupted.

"Who are y..." The man never got to finish his sentence, as he was slammed to the wall, beaten till he passed out, however the stranger didn't stop there, he kept beating the man, even when it was clear he was gone, the rage that the stranger hit the man with was filled with so much hate, that one would believe, that it could have been a psychopath, that had lost it, on this fine man. However the job wasn't done yet. Dean was untied, as the stranger left him, he found the two graves in the backyard, and dug them up, salted and burned them. As the children appeared by the side of their mother they all vanished.

Dean woke up with a headache from hell, and his knee was hurting. The throbbing was killing him, however he noticed he wasn't restrained anymore, and when he turned to look at the room, he was stunned, at the mess there was there, everything was covered in blood and more, even he was. He got up, and limped upstairs, as he looked around, wondering if the children had killed of their father, however he wasn't sure, if that was really what had gone on.

He walked to the kitchen as he needed something to drink, as he poured the water into a cup, he looked outside the window, and there were two dug up graves burned and if Dean had to guess, salted down too. He knew he had to return, to make sure the Lady in white didn't come back, however he was sure she was gone. She had not taken her own life, her husband had helped her. Dean had found the mans journal, and he had found a way to keep the children inside and Ava outside, so he could torment them some more.

Dean took the journal with him, he would salt and burn it when he got to Bobby's place. However first he needed to wipe the place clean from his finger prints. When he was done, he got ready to walk up to the truck, he knew it would be painful because of his knee. However the truck was parked just outside the front door, Dean didn't like it, there was something that just didn't add up, if this had been a hunter, he would have stuck around for Dean to wake up, and if it was a demon, he would be dead right about now. Dean changed clothes, as if he got pulled over covered in blood, he wouldn't just get a fee. The drive to the salvage yard was long, however he would never shake the feeling of being observed again.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	5. 5 Luos Tsol

**AN/:** Dean is up, and mets a fallen angel, that wants to make him an offer.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Dean made it home with no incidents, however Bobby was all over him about the strangeness of the hunt, and he called Ash, to keep an eye on the place, should Ava return. Dean was annoyed, however he didn't discuss it with Bobby. He just sat on a couch with his leg up, as he looked at the damage, it was bad, but both he and Bobby agreed it wasn't broken, or he would not have been able to drive back to the salvage. He got a few pain killers and got a beer, as he repeated the nights events for Bobby.

Dean looked at the telly, however he wasn't really clear in his head. Bobby was up to something however Dean wasn't in on what, and right now he didn't care, his head throbbed, and his knee had the size of a melon, and with plenty of colors. Dean just grabbed one of Bobby's books and started to read, mainly because he needed to do something. However this book, was about how one could summon a special demon, and make a deal with him, sort of like the crossroad demon. He was a nasty demon, he didn't do normal standard deals either.

Calling for him, would mean the soul would be pulled out, of the living person, and there was more, one had to have sex to finish the deal, after where the demon got a cup of the summoners blood. This would make the summoner, be visual for the demon, there was no where he could hide, and all the regular stuff didn't bite on him, from holy water till devil traps, they had no effect, as long as the summoner was in the room, however the wishes where steep too. It could be all from gaining powers, to living forever. It could call back the dead, or even get the horsemen out on a mission. There was no real limitation, however the price was still your soul and a cup of blood, and sex with this Luos Tsol.

Dean rubbed the top of his nose, was his head was killing him. "Nasty thing you got going there Dean, don't start with this kind of demons, they are like the blackest of the fallen ones. The one you are reading about is particular evil, as he used all of his time, to make sure the wishes you want, goes sour, he will make sure that the wish you get, is the one thing you do not like. Have you ever heard of Genies better known in ancient time as Djinn's, do not make the same mistake, they are NOT the same race or even remotely have the same powers."

Bobby looked at Dean, that just handed him the book, as he reached for another beer, which Bobby took away from him, he looked at Bobby, if this had been Sam, he would have called Sam something girly, however this was Bobby, this was as close as he got to family now. He wasn't about to lose him too. However he still needed to know, what happened to Sam. He needed to know he was fine, and if the worst case scenario was played out, that someone had salted and burned his body.

Dean groaned as he kept his arm stretched to get the beer back, however Bobby took it and emptied it in one go. Dean just rolled his eyes, and moaned form the pain, the effort caused him. Bobby sat down beside Dean. "You do know we're gonna find Sammy, and he will be just fine, he is just hunting and pulling a stunt, like John did on you two. Trust me Sam is fine, he has just lost track of time, beside he is much like John, if he wants someone dead, he wont stop at anything. You know that right Dean." Dean just nodded as he looked at the empty table,where he and Sam had done research countless times in the past. Dean felt his chest hurt, and he got up, and just walked outside to Rumsfeld.

The dog looked at Dean, and followed him out to the Impala, where Dean looked at the mess, he knew it was a miracle that anyone had walked from that crash. He dropped to his knees, as he placed his face in his hands, as he started to cry. Rumsfeld just sat beside him, as Dean finally mourned John, and all that had happened. He needed Sam so much it hurt him, he had been on his own before, but it had been to protect Sammy, not like this where Sammy was missing. Dean sat there for a while, till his knee hurt to much and Rumsfeld licked his hands.

Dean scratched Rumsfeld. As he looked at the Impala, he would work on her, till he got news, good or bad, any news right now, were welcome. The part of not knowing and being worried, was a part that Dean didn't play well, he was never the damsel in distress, and he hated how it made him feel. He wanted his family however it looked like the demons had taken them all, Dean didn't have too much hope for Sam. He was the worrying part, he would never have left Dean in a coma for that long, something had happened, and the yellow eyed demon was to blame.

Dean got up, and looked at the wreck, however he didn't really care, he had slept for a few hours, however in his mind that was too much, as he had been sleeping for the last 3 years. Dean just walked back ,to the truck he had been driving, he took his tapes, and walked back to the Impala, and put it on, at least that worked, the volume was cracked up, as he started on his baby. He would in a heart beat trade the car for rock solid news about Sammy. However seeing there was none, he started on the body. Hammering out the dents.

He he didn't really see or hear anything, but suddenly the music stopped and Rumsfeld growled deeply, Dean walked back to the trunk, however he never got to open it, as there on the top of the trunk was a demon, in all its form. It had horns, the skin was scaly, and it smelled like sulfur. Dean made a grimace, as he looked at the tail, that this demon had. This was so far of, what he had ever seen, most demons came in meat suits, as they loved to call it, however this one wasn't hiding, or even pretending to be something else. Dean looked at Luos. He looked back, or at least Dean thought it was a he.

Dean looked at the demon, as he had not summoned him, so Dean wondered what he wanted, as it was clear, he knew who Dean was. Hell Dean knew, who was sitting on his baby, tainting her. However not a word was said. The demon had a huge smile, on what could be described as a face, however Dean would rather call it, an aitplane crash, that wasn't quite finished crashing. However he wasn't about to say it loud. Could be that this hell whore, had manners. "So the famous Dean Winchester, has finally awoken, I must admit, I just couldn't wait to meet you, I have heard so much about you, son."

Dean looked at the demon, as he growled "I'm not your son, you sonofabitch." The rough voice said, the smile was still there, however the amusement in the demons eyes had left it. "Well I am not her on a social visit, however much I would love to. I am here to offer you a deal. It will be the best deal you will ever get, however there is the matter of the price. So you know what, I'll fix your Impala for free, and you can call on me, when you want Sam back." "I'll find him without your help, go back to being Lucifer's whore, there are no souls for you here." The demon grinned, as he showed his sharp teeth, as he just shrugged his shoulder and was gone.

Dean kicked the Impala, as he dropped to his knees once more, as he whispered "God forgive me, help me find Sam, or I will sell my soul, I beg you, please help me, I cant do this alone." "That is why, he has sent me." Dean dropped to the ground and rolled as he had his .45 in his hand pointing at the man before him. He looked bored, as he looked around the salvage, to see what the big deal was, he was wearing a trench coat, and a suit under the coat. He looked at Rumsfeld, that barked at him, until he raised his hand and Rumsfeld just laid down. "What kind of Jedi powers is that?" "Jedi power? I do not understand, however you begged the Lord to help you, and he has sent me, my name is Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord." "Right."

Dean looked at this Castiel, as he looked back at him. An angel, like there was such a thing, Dean could not hold the bitter laugh back, he got up and limped to Bobby's house, as he let Castiel follow him, he yelled to Bobby that he had company, Bobby came out from the kitchen, with three open beers. He looked at Castile and asked "Who's the idjit?" "My name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the Lord." "Yeah I got the same speech in the yard, seriously dude, how dumb do you think we are. And oh yeah bitch, you are standing in the middle of a devils trap, have fun trying to get out of that one."

Bobby looked at Dean, as suddenly without no warning, Castiel showed them his black wings, as he looked at them, waiting for it all to sink in, as this place was just the beginning, it reeked of Luos Tsol. The scent of the demon was strong here, he looked at Bobby, before looking back at Dean. The demon had been here before, it was the only way it could see through the wards, that Bobby had cast up, to protect his privacy. Castiel walked under the devils trap, and past it, as he walked over to the window, as Rumsfeld came to him, and sat down beside Castiel.

"So Luos Tsol has taken contact to you Dean, we need to find out, what he wants from you, beside your soul, and I am told that you are already looking for Samuel?" "Yeah of course I am looking for my kid brother, what are you? A retard. Oh no wait you were an angel of the Lord, like hell I'll believe it." "Dean we do not have much time." "You're damn straight we don't, now tell me what you want from me, and I will see if I'll bite the bait." "Dean we do not have much time, and I need to stress out, how important it is that you stop this foolish crusade to find Samuel, its already too late for him, lets not make it too late for you and Boddy."

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	6. 6 The search begins

**A/N: **First i would like to thank ChelseaWinchester for beta'ing this. Dean wont sit and wait for news about Sam, so he finds a place and leaves for it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Dean glared at Cas while trying to keep himself from choking the angel. He knew it wouldn't kill Cas but it would make Dean feel a lot better. Dean turned his back to Cas for fear that he would not be able to keep his composure. Dean was not ready to let go of Sam, especiallywhen there was even a slight chance that Sam was still himself. His father didn't raise him to just give up, he raised him to watch out for Sammy. Every fiber in his being screamed with the need to protect his little brother.

Dean turned to Bobby, and asked "Any news about Sammy?" pointedly ignoring the angel. Bobby looked forlornly at his young friend and replied, "No. Ash keeps coming up blank, so there aren't any new leads. But there are a few jobs out there if you wanna get more in shape. You might as well work on that instead of waiting around for Ash to find more news on Sam. Killing a few of those bastards out there might make you feel better. Besides, you could shake some new leads outta the bastards." Dean seemed to contemplate this and said, "My main concern is finding Sammy, if you think this can help, I'll do it."

Castiel chose that moment to interrupt Dean and Bobby's conversation. "It's too late to save him, Dean. There isn't any time for foolish hunts for someone does not want to be found. Have you ever asked yourself why there are no workable leads on Sam? Why is it that Sam always seems to disappear as if by magic when there are leads? Have you even considered the possibility that your brother may not be your brother anymore?

Dean tightened his jaw in anger, "Shut the hell up Castiel! I don't care what you say, Sam is still my brother and I will do whatever it takes to bring him back! I don't believe in God, and I don't believe in you, so excuse me, go find someone that cares because I don't!"

Bobby rubbed his face, as he looked at Dean, while he mumbled, "Goddamn idjit."

"Fine, have it your way! Where will you look for him? I mean, Dean, there isn't a stone out there that I haven't turned to find him. If he is still good he will be hunting, and we all know who he was hunting after you fell back into a coma. So look at the jobs Ash has sent and see if you can find the demon that has destroyed your life. You find him, you find Sam."

Bobby just bent down over a map, as he placed different colored pins on the map, each in where there had been any recent supernatural activity. The black pins were for demons; those were what Dean wanted to hunt down. Bobby wasn't so sure if he was quite ready for that level yet.

Bobby glanced at Castiel as the angel seemed perplexed by the map, as if he had never seen such an amazing invention. Bobby knew the angel knew more than he lead on, he was dead sure that Castiel knew exactly where Sam was and what had happened to him. Bobby figured it had to be bad if the _angel_ was keeping it from Dean. Bobby looked back at Dean just as his finger landed on a diner in the middle of nowhere; both Bobby and Castiel looked at him as if he had lost it. There was no pin there, however Dean insisted on going to the diner. Castiel sighed, "Dean you will not like what you find, if you keep looking for Sam."

"You know what, I've have about enough of you! I was told angels protected us, kept us safe, but you are nothing like that! You are a coward, and you are staying here, because I sure as hell don't need your help! I am going alone."

"Like hell you are goddamnit! You're gonna get yourself killed! There is no way I'm losing another member of this family. I told you once that family doesn't end with blood, and I meant it. The same goes for Sam, so no way am I going to miss a chance at bringin' his ass back. So suck it up and get your ass in gear."

Dean nodded, as he started to pack his bags, this time he took time to roll his clothes as he had always done, while he mentally walked over why he was drawn to a dinner on route 29, close to Kansas. Dean was walking out the door as he noticed Castiel was petting Rumsfeld. "Be careful Rumsfeld, you might catch something from the angel," he called over his shoulder.

Dean sounded bitter, but that didn't even begin to cover what he felt, Sam was gone, and it seemed everyone had just given up on him. Dean wasn't dumb; he knew they hunted Sam as if he was a vampire, a werewolf, or worse as if he were a demon. Dean was angry. He would find Yellow Eyes, or one of his rejects, and make them pay for putting him in a coma for three years, for taking John's life, and screwing him over. Dean was so angry he could barely keep it together. He wanted to smash anything in his path to bits and pieces.

Throwing his duffel into Bobby's truck, Dean climbed in and waited for Bobby. While waiting, Dean contemplated the possibility of angels once again in his mind. He came to the conclusion, yet again, that there couldn't possibly be such thing as an angel. He rationalized that, if there was angels there had to be a God, and if there was a God, he was one sadistic bastard. He chose to believe that a God wouldn't let all of the evil of the world to be gunning for his family. Turning on the radio, no station could be found. Turning it off, Dean looked back up towards the house in time to see Bobby strolling out, duffel slung over his shoulder. Dean was relieved to see only Bobby and no "angel" trailing behind him like a lost puppy. The rage Dean felt when thinking about how Castiel said that Sam was a lost cause was immeasurable.

Bobby behind the wheel, Dean closed his eyes as he tried to block out everything focusing on the slow burn inside of him. He had a thirst for destruction that could only be quenched with the blood of the evil beings responsible for his pain and the rage that threatened to overtake him and make him hate. Dean didn't want to end up as a bitter old man, with nothing left but hate. Nothing more than the bitter taste of failure.

_He was out on the water in the middle of a lake. On the bank to his right, John was fighting a losing battle against the Yellow Eyed Demon, much to his dismay. Hearing sounds to the left of him, Dean swiveled his head to the other side to see Sam fighting his own battle against Lous Tsol. Dean realized he had no paddles; he would have to swim in the cold water to one of them. Making his decision, Dean dived into the water only to have an unseen force pull him down. Looking down, Dean realized a woman was holding his leg and dragging him down towards the blackness of the bottom. Dean fought with all his might but the need for oxygen won over his own strength. As he began to lose consciousness, all he could think was that Sammy going to die because he had failed him._

Dean jerked awake as Bobby shook him. Before Bobby could say anything Dean turned to gaze out the window, as he didn't trust his own voice, he knew something bad had happened to Sammy. He just didn't want to accept it. He needed proof before he even considered it a possibility. He knew he wouldn't survive if Sammy didn't. If Sam was gone, he would hunt until he was killed. Life alone was far worse in, Dean's mind, than Death. He could not live without Sam; he could not accept that John was dead. Dean knew that John was gone because he sold his soul to save him. It was all for nothing. If John had been there, Sam wouldn't be lost. He would be back in school trying to be Joe Normal and ignoring John. But he would be safe.

Bobby didn't see the tears building in his eyes. When Dean looked into the side mirror of the car, a pair of eyes stared back; Luos Tsol stared back. Only his eyes, there was a glimpse of amusement in them. Dean felt a strange sensation running down his spine, it wasn't fear, it was something he hadn't felt for a long time, it was the hope that he would get to Sam soon, free him and make sure he was safe. There was something else there though he could not recognize it. It was just out of the reaches of his mind. But Dean would not rest until he found out what it was. What was it that felt so achingly familiar, yet strange and alien to him?

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	7. 7 The hunt begins

**A/N:** Dean has deja vu, and he cant figure out why. Tsol Luos is there, tempting Dean for his soul.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Dean was out of the truck before it came to a halt. He was on his way to the diner, and just got inside and looked around. It was pretty empty, as there was only three other guests and the cook. He walked over to a corner and sat down. Looking at the menu, as Bobby came in looking after him. When he got to the table he looked at Dean. "What is you problem Dean?" Dean ignored Bobby for a few moments as a waitress came to them to take their orders. Dean ordered a burger and Bobby just a cup of coffee. "So we are here, now what?" Dean shrugged his shoulder as he looked out of the dinner. He had been here once before. There was something of, however he could not place what it was.

There was a camper on the side of the diner, and a swing. However it looked like a hazard. Dean remembered he had pushed Sam on the swing when they had been here. It had just been a quick pit stop, where John got some food, and something to drink, and Sammy got to run around and play with the swing with the help of Dean. Dean looked once more around the place. It had not changed at all. The same light in the ceiling was blinking. It was like nothing had changed. Dean shook his head, as he wondered if this was some kind of weird deja vu. Dean felt the hairs raise on his arms, however something was wrong. Bobby looked calm, as this was a dinner like any other. Yet Dean slowly turned pale, and Bobby looked at him. "What's up Dean?" "Nuttin' I need to check out something." Dean got up and walked outside.

He walked straight for the toilet. He opened the door, and the blood in his veins froze. The toilet was broken, not just broken. It was exactly like it had been all those years back. Dean looked around, as he took a sneak peek at the camper. However there was nothing out of the ordinary there. However Dean was tense. He walked back into the dinner, he didn't stop before he was at Bobby's side. "Bobby there is something wrong here, lets get o..." However Dean never managed to finish the sentence before. Lous Tsol was seated in the corner of the table. Grinning as if this was all part of his plans. Bobby grabbed the holy water, however it barely gave the demon a burn. It looked like it had not even hurt the demon. However Dean and Bobby weren't done yet.

However the demon was out of patience. He made Dean sit down, and pinned both Dean and Bobby to the bench. He smiled when the waitress came with the orders. He just nodded to her, as she left the table. Dean could barely breathe, he was sure this demon knew something about Sam. There was something so familiar about him. Something that made Dean feel like he was going out of his mind. This demon had been in his dreams for a long time, he knew that now. The demon had awoken him. However the why was still unclear to Dean. Bobby didn't say much. However neither did Lous Tsol. He just sat there with a wide smile and just waited for Dean to eat. However Dean didn't touch the burger, so Lous Tsol ate it. He even drank Bobby's coffee, as neither dared drink or eat anything served here.

"So you two are looking for Samuel Winchester. That is such a coincident, so am I." He looked around as the smile became colder yet more amused in some way. The demon didn't wait for any of them to say anything. He was clearly not done yet. Dean couldn't help thinking that he had never met a demon that didn't love to hear himself talk, or herself for that matter. However this was just too much. However when the waitress sat down beside Dean. He got confused. He had never really noticed the waitress when he had been here all those years ago. However she looked like she knew him. "So Dean Winchester. I must say, I am much more into your younger brother. Do you know what is going on inside the head of his? I must say. I do like to torment John, and Sam is just a breathe away. It really must be the Winchester way, sacrificing your lives for others. However Sam got a little longer than John. Not much, but every hour counts right?"

Bobby looked at her, however he could not do anything. So he started on an exorcism. However suddenly he just started choking. Coughing up blood. Dean looked at him as he grabbed Bobby, and the tissues. "Aw Bobby you don't play nice with us. We are not here for you. Someone else wants you. However we really do want Dean, so Dean. How badly do you want to find Sam? I mean I might know where he is hiding. Of course you have to do a little favor for that bit of information." Dean looked at the waitress. He would kill her. Just for saying Sam's name. However right now he needed to find Sam first. Then he could kill all the demons he could get his hands on. He would summon every single one of them if he had too.

He held Bobby tight until he stopped coughing, and got a more natural color again. Lous Tsol smiled and just got up. Before the waitress did, he snapped his fingers, and both demons were gone. However the dinner was changed. New customers, and the light was fixed. The colors on the wall was different. Bobby looked at Dean who looked pale. He had no idea what Lous Tsol wanted from him. However he knew he would most likely do it. Unless it was to kill an innocent soul. So he got up the second the force that held him pinned to the seat was gone. Bobby got up to, while muttering "What just happened here Dean?" However Dean had no idea what had been going on. However he knew this place before had been in his memory, and maybe even in Sam's.

It was the only thing that made sense. That Lous Tsol was messing with him. That he already had Sam and was most likely hurting Sam right now. Dean didn't know what to do. However he needed fresh air, and just stormed out. As the _new_ waitress gave the bill to Bobby. "Bobby listen dude, this Lous Tsol has to have Sam. That place before, it was the place me and Sam where playing while Dad was getting refreshments. I wasn't even sure it was the same place." "Right Dean, why don't you just keep telling yourself that. And stop lying to my face. What is going on? Why is Lous Tsol after you. Have you made a deal that hasn't been sealed yet. Because if you have, then we'll figure out something." "No I haven't."

"Are you sure?" "Listen Bobby, this Lous Tsol showed up at the yard, and offered me a deal. I didn't take it, and you where there too. You interrupted us. There is no deal, and I wont make one with a demon. I still remember the last deal my family made with a demon." "Good, you keep remembering that. And I will figure out what this demon wants with you." Dean sat in the truck, grabbing the map, as he looked at it. He didn't know where to go. Yet he knew deep down inside that he would soon enough. As the night came. They both sat in the truck. Waiting for something, anything at that point. Dean looked over at Bobby, however Castiel was sitting between them. Dean gasped when he saw him. "Jesus could you put on a cow bell or something?"

Castiel looked at Dean with a look, that clearly didn't understand what he was on about. Dean wanted the angel gone. However he was just sitting there. Looking out of the window. As he didn't say a word. "Castiel was it? Why are you here? Did you know that Lous Tsol would be here?" "Yes I knew he would be here. Can we please start working, on what you have been brought back, to fight Dean? Sam is gone. You heard them. He gave up his soul. He is a lost cause and most likely dead already." Dean clenched his fist as he tried to stay calm. He wasn't the typical fighter. He rarely ended up in bar fights. However right now, his rage was getting the better side of him.

Bobby sighed and just held on to the steering wheel. As he waited for some kind of revelation, from one of them. Dean looked at the map once more. Then one of the towns stood out again. There was no pin holes. It was so long ago he had been there. However that was when he had lost Sam, and found him. Before John had realized Sam was missing. It had been at a new opened motel. Beside a larger shopping mall. Dean had lost track of Sam while he was playing the pinball machines. He had lost track of time, and had been in a sheer panic when Sam was suddenly gone. However Dean had found him. He had been at the candy store. Dean had made Sam promise he would never tell John anything. He had kept his word.

Dean pointed at the shopping mall, "We need to go there." "Dean you do not want to go down that path. You have a different mission in life. Don't chase ghosts." Dean looked at Castiel, it took all out of him not to punch Castiel. However Bobby just turned on the truck. As this was the only lead they had. Seeing the angel refused to help, he would go where Dean said to. Especially as it was clear that the spots that Dean picked where places that the angel didn't want him to go to. Bobby could not just sit back and not look for Sam. He could still remember Sam when he was just a kid. When he had played hide and seek in the yard.

Castiel looked at Bobby, however Bobby looked in the rear mirror, when he looked back at Castiel, he was gone. Dean looked out to window with his lips in a thin line. It was clear he was angry, and Bobby knew once a Winchester got his mind set on something. He would follow through till the very end. There was no happy ending, if the angel was right. They would be driving to their own deaths. However Bobby was just as stubborn as Dean, he would take care of his. Dean and Sam was family now.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	8. 8 A piece of the puzzle

**A/N: **Dean and Bobby are getting in the way, and a decoy has been thrown their way.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Tsol Luos was angry, Dean had not made the deal, and he was doing a damn good job at hunting him down. He had waited for a couple of years for Dean, however the plan was not finished yet, and Dean was breathing down his neck. He needed just a little more time, not much. He needed to throw Dean of his track, even if it only was for a day. Maybe he should start calling the shots, and pull of the silk gloves. He looked at his collection of souls, maybe he could find a soul that would slow down Dean. It didn't have to be for long, two days should be enough. However he wasn't sure who to use. There was so many, in pretty colors. He did love to put the souls in strange boxes in different colors, depending on their crime and his deal with them.

He picked a black box, it was his hunter box. This was where he kept hunters he had captured in one way or another. He had done deals with most, and some had simply landed in his hands, without him even doing anything. Like the box he had picked out. It was one of those hunters that were nosy, and he had been more than lucky to capture and lure the hunter into a trap and take its soul. He let the box spin in his hand, as he looked at a map. He smiled as he put the box in Benton, Missoury. A shopping mall was the target, the box spun until it was so small not even Tsol Luos could see it, he clapped his hands, and knew the box was opened.

* * *

Dean's head rested against the window, as Bobby was driving. He had his eyes closed as he tried to make sense of it all. He would be drifting in and out of sleep, yet all he could dream of was Sammy being just out of reach. How many times had he failed his younger brother. Whenever he dreamed he saw Sammy hurt, it was like he was in a black room, and he could hear Sam in pain, but he could not locate him. It made him more and more tense, however he didn't show Bobby he was awake, nor when he slept. Bobby didn't ask question. He was concentrated, it was clear he was in a bad mood, yet Dean could simply not explain what was going on. All he knew was Sam was out there alone and most likely hurt.

The sun was down when they reached the Mall. It was closed and Dean simply got out of the car, when it stopped. He looked around, wondering where the next clue would be. They could break into the mall, but it was risky and would cause an unnecessary risk for them. Dean was exhausted, even though he had managed to sleep more than Bobby, yet Bobby was looking more ready than Dean felt. He staggered towards the parking lot, knowing exactly where he had found Sam, all of those years back. He ran to the side of the mall, where a small playground was. He stopped up when he saw a dark shadow sitting in a swing, not really moving, yet not still either.

Bobby was at his side and looked at the figure, however he was ready for combat. He had a riffle and even had his rock salt and holy water. Not that it was a surprise for anyone that knew him. Bobby didn't trust anyone that he didn't know, hell he barely trusted those he knew. Most had been through the salt and holy water ritual with him, more than once. Dean looked at Bobby, before he walked towards to figure on the swing. The figure was slim, the long blonde hair drew Dean towards the swing. He looked at the figure. She didn't move, not that he knew who she was, clearly she had to have been there when Sammy got lost, however he could not remember anyone else than Sam.

Bobby stopped, Dean looked at him. The pale face that looked at the woman in front of them, made Dean worry. Something was off, however he had no idea, what it could be, nor who was sitting in front of them. Bobby knew who it was, she had been missing for only three months. Yet Christal was like his own daughter, he had been there for her and her mother when her father had died under a hunting trip with Christal. She had not returned his calls for three months, he had gone to see what was up, and when he arrived at her home, it was burned down. Her mother had been the only body there. The police suspected Christal had something to do with it all, which had made Bobby frown but leave the place at once.

Bobby whispered, "Christal?" The body stopped, and looked tense. She didn't turn around, however the swing was no longer moving, as if the wind had a hold on it. Dean looked at the body, he grabbed his sawed of, and was ready for what ever this girl could turn out to be. However he really hoped he didn't have to kill someone that Bobby knew. Bobby walked towards her, as he was ready for an attack. He walked around and looked at her face, the make-up was tainted as she was crying. Bobby reached for her, yet she flinched hard away from him. He stopped and looked at her, until she recognized him. She could barely even say his name. "Bobby?"

"Yeah Chrissy, its me." Bobby offered her a drink, she looked at the bottle, then back at Bobby. She took the bottle, and took a big sip, as she looked at him. "Happy now?" Everyone had tried it once or twice, Dean thought bitter. However he didn't turn his back on the girl, she wasn't supposed to be there, something was off. He wondered if Castiel had been right this time. However Bobby threw some rock salt at the girl, how screamed up. Dean looked at her with his gun lifted at once. However it turned out she was screaming because she had gotten the salt in her eyes. Bobby was apologizing over and over. Chrissy got up, she walked up to Bobby. Got very very close. She grabbed his silver knife and cut her palm. Before she turned her back on him, and went back to the swing.

Dean looked at the girl, she was hot. He could not help think of how long it had been since he had gotten laid. He looked at Bobby who was pissed. He grabbed the girls arm, and pulled her after him, ignoring the fact that she had mysterious turned up at a place that Dean was supposed to get a clue about Sam. He ordered Dean into the car, and drove of to the nearest motel. Dean just sulked and followed Bobby, as the mall was closed. He salted down the room, and walked out to get them something to eat, it was clear that Bobby wanted some time alone with the girl. Dean however wanted some time alone for himself. So he found a diner, and just ordered a pie. Before sitting down at a table, giving Bobby some time alone.

He waited for a couple hours, before heading back to the room. He had cheeseburgers back to Chrissy and Bobby. They looked at him when he entered the room. He raised his hand with the burgers in them, and just looked at the room, there was only two beds, and Chrissy was sitting on one of them, which meant that either he or Bobby had to sleep on the couch, or the floor. Dean just looked at the couple, something was different, however he could not tell what. Dean looked at the salt lines, none were broken, so he guessed everything was fine. At least demon wise.

Dean grabbed a blanket and a pillow, and just made a camp bed on the floor. He was tired, and all he could do was worry about Sam, and the girl was just one more roadblock to get to his brother. However he knew that she meant something to Bobby, so he would take it slow. Wait till the mall opened, and he would find the next clue. Dean never saw the looks he got, he never noticed when the light went out. Nor did he see that Bobby got into the bed with Chrissy. He only dreamed of Sam, and the black room.

When Dean woke up, Bobby was in the bathroom taking a shower, the girl was sleeping on the bed, all curled up. The empty bed looked untouched. Which made Dean wonder if Bobby had slept at all. He sat up, letting his hand run through his hair. He looked sleepy as he sat up, with his knife under his pillow, and his gun beside his leg. He was ready for anything, any time. He heard Bobby come out of the shower, and for a while there was no noise from anyone in the room. Dean had his eyes closed, as he tried to shake the nightmares of him. They took their toll on him. He felt like he had slept less than nothing ever since he had woken up screaming Sam's name.

Dean could barely remember how Sam smelt, how his smile would spread to him, how Sam's laughter would make him smile. However he could not help feeling like Sam had left him, helpless and Dean would never have left Sam's side. He was brought up, never leaving anyone behind. There was no such thing as a lost cause, if there had been, he would have been dead a long time ago. Sam would have been dead in his cradle. There was no such thing as a lost cause. The Winchesters never gave up. Never!

Dean took a shower, and when he got out of the bath room Bobby had his gun in his hand, and Chrissy had Dean's knife. Dean looked at them both, wondering if he was in trouble or if they had heard something outside. They didn't move, they just stood there looking at him. He could feel the hair stand up on his back, and his spine warned him. However he had no idea what it was warning him about. "So you are already armed, give me a few seconds and I'll be ready." There was no reaction. None at all. Dean felt like he was suddenly in the old movie _the body snatchers_. He could not say what made him feel alarmed, however something was of.

He walked over to his duffel bag and just grabbed the first thing he laid his hands on, the room was silent. Dean could hear how his clothes were so loud, it felt like one of those moments before the storm was about to explode. He turned around, and noticed that both Bobby and Chrissy were way to close to him. He didn't really know what was going on, the salt lines had been undisturbed, and Chrissi had clearly not been possessed when Bobby did his normal routine. He looked at them, yet they had not said a word. Dean felt the panic in his chest, what the hell was going on. It was like someone was pulling his chain, slowing him down.

Dean looked at the salted lines, going over them, not really sure what he was going to find. Something was of, and he needed answers. Dean walked to the diner, and sat down, knowing Bobby would join him. Bobby came in not looking at anything, only sitting down in front of Dean. Chrissy was with him, however she looked tired and pale. Dean still had no idea what was going on, however he wasn't about to stop his crusade. He would find Sam, and he would figure out what was up with Bobby and Chrissy.

* * *

The look on Dean's face was priceless, he clearly didn't get what was happening. There was no way he could leave right now. The job at hand, would delay him. It was what had been planned, yet it worked even better than Tsol Luos had planned. The girl had an effect on Bobby, the pesky hunter. He knew this girl, he cared for her. There was no chance Dean would be hunting on his own, before they had worked out the girl, and her troubles. However there was nothing to find out, she was dead, and her soul was suffering.

The fact that Dean looked slightly paranoid, as if he was unsure if Bobby was still Bobby just fueled the fire, they would be taken back for days. Days! This was working better than anything he could have come up with. Soon the moon would rise, and the last part of puzzle would be placed in the big picture. When the moon would be full, it would be the 13th full moon for 1300 years to fall on a Friday where the moon would be red. The ring around the moon would stand out. Tsol Luos would gain power, and Sam would be lost forever.

Three more days. Three more days, where the hunters had to be kept busy, and as far north as possible. It would be amazing when 13th stroke at midnight would call forth the 13th ghost from the 13th level of hell. The horsemen would rise, the devil would sing, yet no one would be more powerful that Tsol Luos after that night. Three days more. It was so little time, yet so much could still go wrong. The hunters could still get in the way. The sacrifice would be perfect, but for it to work out, the hunters had to be gone. Gone!

So much power, just within reach. So much...

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	9. 9 Gathering all the parts

**A/N: **Tsol Luos is playing his cards, making sure that Dean and Bobby wont be able to stop him.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Tsol sat on the hood of a car, he was just watching the sun go down. His black boxes would be working for him. Each colour had 13 boxes. To top it of, there were of course 13 colours. One of the black boxes were empty for now, however it didn't mean he was down on soul. Only that he was making sure that the hunters would not get in his way. Dean Winchester. He had been a torn in Tsol's eye for a long time. A very long time.

There things Tsol needed for the spell. Some things were easy to gain, others would be a pain, given he had already been planning this for a while. Most of the hard things were already in the car. The lucky rabbits foot laid with the red hair of a witch burned on the fire. The hair of an innocent and the hair of the guilty were in each of their bags. Blood of the virgin was still liquid and barely cold yet. The herbs picked under a new moon, and full moon were already at the cemetery with his offerings. Given the demons who were waiting for him, didn't know they would be aiding in his plan. At least not with their lives.

Tsol just waited for the sun to disappear, he felt his soul fighting him, and trying to get the hunters to free her. He almost had a smile on his face. Hunters. They were so stupid. Always thinking they could not end their life by a demon, that their soul would not end up in hell. Well this one was right, however she would be begging for hell before he was done with her. They all would. Dean had a place in the spell, however not yet, and not as all would expect a hunter to be sacrificed by someone like Tsol. He cracked his neck as he jumped down on the ground.

Tsol was scratching his face, the stubs from the bear were longer than he had expected. Not that he minded it, his hair was also longer. However it didn't matter, that was details. Minor thing that didn't matter for now. Of course there was a reason for it all, however only Tsol knew the details. He wasn't the typical demon that would share his knowledge and then have one of his minions rat it out to the heroes. This wasn't a movie. This was real, not something made up. Something the preacher would try and convince that would happen if you followed your inner needs. There was no such thing as sinners.

Tsol let his hand run through his hair as he rephrased it. There would be no sinners when he was done. There would be no angels or even Lucifer. This was the real deal. This was something no one knew about. If anyone found out what he was planning he would be the most hunted thing on either side. However holding ones cards close to one's body, and never sharing the secrets, made it possible to do such a thing. He looked at the car, the SUV would do fine for now. However he knew he would be having to change his ride. He turned on the car, and headed for a jewellery store. He needed a ruby.

It had to be perfect, it had taken him a few days to find the right place, however all he needed now was pick it up. And one more thing was gathered up. He floored it, he would have to speed to make it before the jewellery shop closed, however he didn't mind breaking a few laws. Human laws where pathetic, they were made so things like himself could break them and have fun. He didn't care if a patrol would pull him over, he would love it, fresh blood. One could just never get enough of it. He did however not meet a patrol, he walked in to the shop five minutes before closure. He was in good time. The price of the ruby would make both men happy. Of course only one would leave the shop alive, but that was details. Something that didn't mean a thing right now.

* * *

The shop owner saw the man enter the shop, he was waiting for a customer, however this man was not what he had been expecting. Worn jeans and a worn jacket, a dirty t-shirt and looked like a bum. The boots had walked many miles. However the look in the man's eyes were deadly. Seemed the costumer was the man that the shop owned had been waiting for after all. His hand wandered to the silent alarm, however he didn't want to call the police. The ruby he had wasn't his to sell to begin with. It was a ruby that had its own history.

The myth had it that the ruby had gotten its red colour from the blood of Lucifer when the fall had him lying on the ground, broken into bits where no one would believe he would survive. The ruby had been the first of it kind. It was told that a prince blood would charge the gem so one day the power could be harnessed to do greater biddings. Where nothing innocent would survive. How to lock into the ruby was another story and one that the shop owner didn't believe in. Lucifer, it was a fairytale one told the kids when they didn't want go to bed.

The stranger held the ruby, a briefcase was on the counter. It was open filled to the brim with cash. The shop owner felt the greed, he wondered for a second if he could kill the man, and stash the ruby and cash away before the cops would turn up. However he never got anywhere. His last thought was - _oh shit -._ The ruby changed once more owner, it had blood on its beautiful surface. It had been the cause of many deaths. Many men and woman had died trying to steal it, or trying to keep it safe, even a hunter had once held it, and tried to hide it from the world. But there are things that will not stay hidden, there are things that should never see the light of dawn. Yet these things tend to have a mind and will of its own. As if it was meant to waste all the blood it could come across.

* * *

The green eyes looked at the perfect red colour. Tsol never looked back as he left the shop. He felt the breeze and the rain, however his eyes could not tear themselves from the ruby. Now he had one more thing. He still needed a few things, however most of the hard things were now in the SUV or at least within reach. The blood of the fallen son was now his. The hope of the righteous son was next on his list. The problem with the _shopping list _was that it only mentioned the items vaguely. Which was a pain, however Tsol had been hunting for the items for a long time, and the hope was the hardest part to find, however it would be the easiest object to get a hold on.

Of course it would mean that Tsol would have to get to the Impala, and get into her, without her owner finding out he was there. That part was tricky. However there was a reason he had freed a hunter to stall the one's hunting him. She would get the item and make sure they would not interfere, or at least be too late to stop the rolling snowball. It had already been set in motion, and the hope was within reach, when the hope was stolen he would need the despair. The tear of a hunter, a brother trying to save his only kin. His family. Despair would be interesting to say the least. Tsol looked forward for this particular item.

The last thing was obtainable, but it would take some risky work. The Croatoan virus. It didn't discriminate, it didn't hate, it was in one way perfect. It would be the end of the world. Not in its original form, but the form Tsol would turn it into with the hope, blood and despair. Then with the few ingredients under the full red moon, it would turn into something only Tsol could control. Something that would eat its way through man kind, through animals. Through hope and prayers. Through fate and fear. Nothing would stop it, nothing but Tsol.

But only when he was ready. Only when he would see the rise of his new world. A world freed of demons and angels, freed of losers and followers. A pure world. A world where nothing meant anything, where love wouldn't even survive. Faith such a fragile thing. Even this meat suit had believed in faith. In love and that the good would prevail. However the mind was no longer bound by the body. He was the first. He was free. He was the one that would make the changes. He would break the hearts of those who loved.

He would heal those who hated. He would preach for those who lacked a leader. Only to lead them into their death. He looked at the ruby as he sat in the car, while the rain fell. It would hide what he did in the car, for anyone who was nosy. Tsol never took any chances. He hid the ruby and floored the SUV. He would leave the town behind and keep collecting the last few items. He looked at the silver athame he had gutted a coven of witches. All 13 were in his boxes. The athame had the blood of all of the 13 witches. They had been so naïve. So trusting. He grinned as he turned on the radio and just drove south.

He didn't even bother to clean his hands, the blood soon got dry, and then it started to flake. He didn't notice it, as he was going over how to get the next item. The hope was taken care of, he would need the despair, however that would present some issues. However he had not been able to get the despair before. Now it was dangerous as Dean could still wreck the plan. He would need to make sure he went after Dean at the right time, Tsol even had the right way. There was only one thing that would make Dean break down. One thing. It was so simple yet complicated. It would be the crown work on the project.

Tsol closed his eyes, even though he was speeding. The pull from the soul was demanding his attention. It awaited his orders. Orders to steal the hope, and return back to the box, but not before it had sent the hunters on a ghost chase. He smiled as all the soul did, was wait for orders, and not even try and get out of it. It was too easy. He laughed as he opened his eyes in time to pull the SUC back into his own lane, as a truck honked at him. He laughed as he heard radio static, before it changed the canal without him even touching it. Highway to hell was on loud. It was what Tsol would call poetic justice. If only...

* * *

Christal was alone in the Impala. She had already found the tape. It was old, it had been hidden in the glove compartment. The tape was old. Dean had hidden it, it was from when he and Sammy had tried to make their own band, with cover numbers. They had sung their hearts out, in the middle of the night and the motel owner had been knocking down the door, when the complaints had started coming in. There was only this tape, where Dean and Sam had hoped for a break through. For a life change, even if Dean in the back of his head knew there was no way out.

Christal had put the tape in her jacket pocket. She sat on the back-seat when Bobby and Dean came out, they had just put fuel on the impala and used the rest-rooms. She looked haunted, she had barely said a word. She would start crying without explaining. Bobby looked tortured, yet he had no idea what to do to help Christal. However both Dean and Bobby knew they had to help a fellow hunter. She would rock back and forth, and without any warning go from sobbing to laughing. The laughs were even more creepy than the crying.

The only thing she did talk about was Ellen's bar. Something didn't feel right, the way she mentioned it, made the skin crawl on Bobby, seeing he knew she had never been there. Yet he felt the urgent need to go to Ellen at once. Something Dean didn't agree on. Which made Bobby more and more agitated. However it didn't help him one bit. Bobby called Ellen, and she told him to get his ass back, and not to take his eyes of Christal. Bobby told Dean they were heading north again. Dean frowned it would delay his search for Sammy. However he could not say no to the man that was more family than his own father.

* * *

In the distant Castiel looked at the impala passing him. The sadness in his face was showing. He could not hide his emotions anymore.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


End file.
